


Quaratine Madness

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Filth, I could do so much with this, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Omega Harry, Other, Painful Sex, Quarantine, Shifters, Worldbuilding, absolute filth, but it started as a kink piece so it is going to stay a kink piece, kind of??, partially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry is going insane being stuck at home during quarantine with a new baby.  At least their dog Liam is there to there to keep him company and help him pass the time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179
Collections: Anonymous Unicorns





	Quaratine Madness

**Author's Note:**

> tags, tags, tags. that is all. *runs away*

Months. It had been months and Harry had hardly left the house. A few trips to the pediatricians office and his weekly trip to the grocery store hardly measured up to the active social life Harry had before the pandemic. He didn’t even have the office to escape to for some normal human interaction and with Louis scheduled for long hours, he didn’t have much time with his alpha either. 

Ivy had hardly been home from the hospital for a few weeks when the country went on lockdown, Harry’s maternity leave stretching far beyond the three months he had planned for when business hadn’t yet picked up enough to bring him back. Under normal circumstances, Harry would have been thrilled to have extra time at home with his newborn. Being a stay at home parent was the dream, but only with the freedom to leave the house at least occasionally. He couldn’t even go to the park down the street with all the paths roped off with caution tape. 

It was worse now that Ivy had fallen into a regular napping schedule and was pretty good about sleeping through the night. That left him with large chunks of his day with nothing to do but mindlessly watch daytime tv or shop online for things he didn’t need. He found that most of his hobbies took place outside of the house and nothing sounded interesting enough to pick up now. At least not with a new baby who would soon be toddling around and requiring his attention. 

Since he was home all the time, the house also stayed in good shape as well. There was only so much cleaning he could do when he kept everything in order. 

Ivy had just gone down for her morning nap without nursing as long as she normally did which left him uneven and leaking down his stomach after placing her in her crib. He made his way back to the couch to strap on his breast pump. At least he’d be doing something semi productive while he zoned out to whatever was on the tv screen. 

His little station was set up next to his seat, the little basket of parts ready to be used after he’d sterilized them the night before. It was a little annoying to fit all the pieces together after each use, but he was getting the hang of doing it right the first time without much thought. 

He leaned over to grab the special bra that had fallen to the floor when he gasped out at the sudden brush of wet warmth against his nipple. 

Liam, the family’s golden retriever, was often at his side while he pumped or fed Ivy, but he hadn’t thought anything of it. Liam was a very tactile dog, always flopping down against their feet or cuddling up to them in some way. So Harry had just reached around him when he planted himself right in front of Harry with his open mouthed smile. 

But Liam had flicked his tongue out and lapped at Harry’s nipple as it crossed its path and continued as Harry froze in shock. 

It had to be the scent of milk even if he didn’t remember Liam showing any interest in it before. The dog was certainly interested now, eagerly rooting his nose around as he followed the drying trails down Harry’s bare stomach with his textured tongue. It felt strangely good as it tickled and made goosebumps rise on his arms, straightening up on instinct to give Liam more room to lick him clean. 

Liam’s cold wet nose went searching for more as if Harry had hidden a treat somewhere on his chest, licking any traces that seeped from his nipples as soon as they appeared. 

It felt good --  _ too _ good -- and Harry found himself scooting himself closer to the edge of the couch so Liam had better access. He was already leaking with the stimulation, but Harry still cupped the base of his breast to squeeze out even more for Liam to lap up. 

His eyes fell shut as a shiver ran through him, clenching around nothing as he felt himself get wet. That only happened when his alpha sucked at his tits and there was the promise of his knot to fill him up. Now it was just the feeling and the taboo nature of what he was letting his dog do, not stopping it as he grew hard in his yoga pants as well. 

Harry finally gave in and palmed himself through the stretchy fabric, feeling hot everywhere as he let it happen. He came shortly after slipping his hand into his pants and teasing his tip, not taking much when he was already so turned on. 

Like a rubber band stretched too far, he snapped back to reality once the aftershocks were over, gently pushing Liam's face away from his chest and rushing off to the shower to pretend like it never happened. 

Forgetting it ever happened was something that Harry had a hard time doing when Ivy went down for another nap after lunch. To see if it had just been a fluke, Harry sat on the floor with his back against the couch and milked himself enough to leave milky rivers making their way down his abdomen. 

Just as before, it didn’t take Liam long to sniff it out, his tongue cleaning up the mess just as if the family had spilled something on the kitchen floor. He sucked in a breath when the dog’s tongue licked up to his sensitive nipples and bit back a moan as it caused the hairs to rise on his arms from the tingles. 

“Good boy,” Harry breathed, petting Liam’s head as he lapped at Harry’s milk, “Good boy, that feels so good.” 

It started to become routine to let Liam lick up his extra milk whenever Harry was in the mood which soon became at least once a day. With Louis sometimes working 12-14 hour shifts with his profession in such high demand, the horniness built up when his alpha wasn’t around to satisfy him. Spending some time with Liam felt much better than pulling one off in the shower alone and really, it was just milk. If Liam thought he was getting a treat, he didn’t have to know that Harry was jerking off or fucking his fingers into his pussy at the same time. 

Harry loved to squirt his milk over the short and sleek fur of Liam’s jowls and his nose and watch him flap his tongue up to lick it off. He loved stretching out and showering himself with his milk before Liam eagerly licked every inch of him clean. 

The first time it happened, Harry pushed Liam’s face away, but when his cold nose found his hard dick curved up against his stomach again, Harry couldn’t help the want that surged. He let Liam nudge it at first before coating it in his milk for Liam to lick off. For an omega, Harry loved attention on his dick more than most and came so fast with Liam’s tongue making long and quick strokes from base to tip. 

From there it didn’t take much urging for Liam to explore Harry’s body. With tented knees and spread thighs, Liam rooted his nose around and under Harry’s balls to find his wetness, lapping directly at his throbbing clit like he knew exactly what he was doing.

Harry started to crave multiple orgasms a day and Liam was eager to provide. He would even tease Liam a little, milking himself just enough to drench his torso while standing out of reach, grinning to himself and getting hard as Liam got excited and paced with tail wagging in anticipation. 

He also started leaking whenever Liam was around which wasn’t exactly ideal. Drenching his shirt while cuddled up with his husband on the couch just because their lab had jumped up to join them and rested his head on Harry’s lap wasn’t something Harry could even begin to explain. 

Luckily his alpha had a thing for his milk so Harry never complained when it prompted Louis to pin him to the couch to suck him dry while he fucked his knot deep into Harry’s soaked pussy. He watched Liam from the corner of his eye while it happened, the dog cocking his head to the side without once turning away. It made Harry feel hot for his alpha to be completely oblivious to the relationship Harry had formed with their pet. Just hours before Liam’s tongue had been in the same place Louis’ was now, both drawn to the sweet milk his body produced. It made him feel proud in a way that he could provide for them, even if it wasn’t necessary for nutrition. He had always been a heavy producer from the first hours after birth, always heavy with more milk than Ivy could ever drink. 

Stretched out in the middle of the living room floor like Liam’s personal buffet was quickly becoming Harry’s new hobby to pass the time. Liam had even learned how to push his nose against Harry’s breast to push more milk out of his nipples which felt even more naughty.

Before Harry could feel too guilty about using his beloved pet to get off, Harry noticed the deep red point of Liam’s prick poking out from his furry sheath. He reached up between the dog’s leg and gently held the hard line through loose skin and his mouth watered as another inch slid out. 

It wasn’t the first time he was seeing Liam’s penis. Naturally he’d seen it peeking out on a few occasions. He’d even seen it in full a handful of times. They’d never taken him to get fixed and had advertised him as a stud dog on several occasions when they’d needed some extra cash. Harry had been impressed to see the size of the dog’s shaft and engorged knot once it pulled out of the bitch with a pop, proudly hanging down between his legs before retracting back into its sheath. 

But it was the first time Harry was looking at it as he was now. He could feel Liam’s knot where it was hidden beneath his skin, not yet popped but still there. It was so much different than Louis’. When Louis wasn’t hard, the only evidence of his knot was the lax skin at the base of his cock similar to his foreskin that gave it room to grow. Human knots were definitely growers rather than showers apart from their larger than average balls. Canines were already visible before they popped. 

Even so, they were still knots. 

Harry bit his lip as he held his hand up between Liam’s legs. Remembering the strong determined thrusts Liam used while breeding made Harry clench around the two fingers he had shoved into himself that suddenly weren’t satisfying at all. He wondered what it would feel like to have Liam’s huge knot locked in his pussy and how it would compare to his husband’s. They were the same and yet so very very different. No one would ever have to know just the same as the other activities they’d been getting up to for over a month now. 

The big fuzzy blanket they kept on the couch was already spread out beneath him so he didn’t get rug burn, soft against his naked skin. With his heart racing, he carefully turned onto his side and then up to all fours, not wanting to startle Liam away or cause him to lose interest thinking they were done. Liam seemed just as excited as he had before, tail wagging as he made circles around Harry’s new position and sniffed every inch of him. He kept ducking his head under Harry’s arms to get at his breasts, heavy as they hung towards the floor. They started leaking with the few laps of his tongue that Liam got in before Harry gently pushed his head out from between his arms. 

It didn’t feel right to prompt Liam into doing anything beyond licking his nipples. What he’d already done had at least been passive and it somehow made him feel better about it if it was Liam’s choice. 

With each path blocked, Liam sniffed down Harry’s side and around the curve of his hip. Harry casually shifted his knees further apart and felt nervous anticipation and excitement building as he felt so spread open. Even the thought of Liam’s nose brushing against him down there made him so wet he could feel the cool air against it. He clenched around nothing and then gasped when he felt warm breath huffed out right against his clit, the sensation quickly moving up and then back down. 

Harry was trying so hard to relax, but he wanted it so bad. He wanted anything Liam was willing to give. It had been so long since he’d been knotted that he was so fucking horny for it, desperate for it. It was rough when Louis worked several long shifts in a row and they had a young baby that always found a way to interrupt their intimacy. 

Liam licked a stripe from clit to asshole and went back for more. Harry sucked in another gasp and angled his hips to open himself even more to their dog. His determined tongue was relentless against his sensitive areas and left no nerve unaffected. He was on heightened edge, only needing one final push for him to fall apart. One more purposeful placement of Liam’s tongue and he would come...

When it happened, it felt like it came out of nowhere. One moment Liam’s nose was digging into his pussy and the next a warm solid weight landed on Harry’s back and he felt caged in. Liam’s strength was evident with the grip he suddenly had around Harry’s hips that kept him from going anywhere. 

Harry panicked as everything came into focus and he realized what was happening, what he’d opened himself up for. Of course he’d just thought about it, but not long enough to consider the consequences. He wasn’t prepared for this. He hadn’t done any research to satisfy his sudden fear. He couldn’t get away now even if he tried. Liam’s hold kept him from even pulling forward as Liam’s hips started to bracket his own with the tickle of fur against his backside. 

The hot wet jabs from the tip of Liam’s hot prick were almost painful like a finger pressed into flesh, but it didn’t take long for it to settle into place. The moment it found Harry’s wet center, a hard punch of Liam’s hips thrust it into Harry’s cunt. It slid fully from its sheath to drive in deep and continued to grow as it drilled into him like a jackhammer. 

“Oh fuck, oh shit, oh godddd,” Harry groaned and moaned and whimpered as his body was forced to feel so much. Liam’s penis was hard and rigid and almost painful in contrast to his husband’s. Louis was big and hard, but still had the give of flesh as it fit itself into Harry’s body unlike the hard bone that supported Liam’s. 

The dog’s nails dug into Harry’s calves as he sought purchase for his powerful thrusts, the feeling just a dull ache in the background getting fucked harder than he ever had in his life. His whole body was being jarred in the fast rhythm and he hung his head to see the growing wet spot beneath him where his nipples were leaking, steady drips being forced out of them with the motion. 

He gripped fistfulls of the blanket beneath them, his jaw tense from the pain of it and his eyes rolling back from the pleasure. It was a lot to process and the overload was blissful. 

Just as he started to adjust to this new form of sex, he cried out at the sudden burn he felt as Liam’s knot forced itself in as it swelled. It was enough to remind him of the stretch of giving birth, the reminder of that trauma taking his breath away for a second. It quickly blurred into pleasure, Liam’s knot ballooning all at once in a tight lock. Louis’ knot popped fast, but not as instantaneously as Liam’s did. Nor did it continue to grow after his alpha had started to come. 

Harry wished he would have taken the time to research the specifics of dog knotting. He could feel the first pulse of come and then it went deeper, piercing Harry up through the middle. He was so full that he felt paralyzed from it, shallow breaths and rigid body as he tried not to jostle where they were connected. 

When things started to settle and Liam had appeared to reach maximum size, Harry slowly tried to relax each part of his body. It wasn’t like it was completely unfamiliar. In ways that didn’t remind him of his daughter, he had a very healthy and experimental sex life with his husband. It had been before he’d become pregnant which is the exact reason why they hadn’t done it in a while. But Harry wasn’t a stranger to Louis’ fist and Harry knew exactly how to work his body into it. Fisting was an experience that required communication with both partners when this had been a surprise. Even so, he could still talk his body into relaxing in all the right places to enjoy it. 

His cock hung limp between his legs, shriveling from the pain of it, and yet he’d still orgasmed in some intense full body way that usually was nowhere near as intense for him. It felt like his mind was retreating to that place, where everything around him seemed sluggish in the aura of orgasm. Everything was hyperfocused and he could feel the pulse of Liam’s knot a split second before another gush of come warmed him inside. And there was so much. So much that he felt like he was going to burst open if it kept coming. 

Liam panted above him while the weight of his body still rested heavily against Harry’s back. It was solid and warm and held him in place more than Harry would like to admit. It was all encompassing with nearly all of his senses employed.

Harry glanced over to the clock once their tie had grown more uncomfortable over time. It never felt like Louis’ knot lasted so long and that was confirmed when he saw that at least ten minutes had passed. Louis was consistent in the five to seven minute range unless there was a heat or rut involved but even then. 

His tie with Liam was much tighter as well. When it got to the point of being almost unbearable, Harry thought about clenching his teeth and pulling himself off Liam’s knot. Even just a gentle tug as Harry tried was enough to cause heavy breathing though, so he couldn’t do that. It wasn’t comfortable, but Harry could and had prematurely pulled himself off of Louis’ knot before. 

The time when Harry’s mom had let herself into the house when they didn’t answer the door was particularly sudden and painful, but he could still do it. It felt like something might physically tear if he ripped himself off of Liam in that moment. 

“Shit,” Harry closed his eyes and tensed his jaw as he heard Ivy start to fuss over the baby monitor. 

He tried to pull against Liam’s knot again, groaning at the stretch. There was nothing he could do but wait and hope that Ivy wouldn’t make it to a full blown wail before he was free. 

It was Liam who finally pulled free at the end. It had deflated just enough pop out of Harry with a tug when Liam tried to dismount. A gush of fluids followed, come coating Harry’s thighs and dripping down onto the blanket beneath him. It just added to the soaked circles beneath him where his nipples had been steadily dripping. 

He didn’t have time to worry about that now as he tried to wipe himself off as best as he could. He stopped off in the bathroom to wash his hands and at least tie a robe around himself before rushing to the nursery. If they were going to do this again, they really needed to work on timing. 

  
  
  
  


It was mid afternoon and Harry was enjoying a good knotting while Ivy took her nap. Liam and himself had worked out an easy routine. On the days when one of them felt particularly horny, one of them would make the move and from there it wasn’t as bumbling and painful as it had been the first few times. 

It was embarrassing to admit that he’d been getting off with Liam on average once a day since Liam had first licked his nipple. Harry couldn’t help it. The feel of Liam’s knot was an addicting pleasure pain that made his body surge with adrenaline and need every time he thought about it. He absolutely loved sex with his husband, but this was in a different category. He didn’t have an emotional relationship with Liam, not in the same way as with people anyway. This was just getting off. It would be no different if he was pounding himself with his knotting dildo while Louis was at work. 

And pounding was exactly what Liam did. 

Harry was in a bubble of pure sexual bliss as Liam’s knot popped in and out the last few thrusts before suddenly expanding which put a jarring stop to the momentum he’d built up. The first stretch of Liam’s knot and the swelling of Liam’s cock to the deepest point of his body still took Harry’s breath away and made his toes curl up tight. 

He had to lose himself to the uncomfortable pain to enjoy it, feeling floaty and focused on where they connected. It was for that reason that Harry didn’t register the familiar beeps of their coded door lock until it was too late. 

Louis was home. He had never thought about that possibility before. He hadn’t planned for that. Right there on the living room floor, the most common and public space of the house, and it had never occurred to Harry that something like this might happen. 

The door opening started Harry to lurch forward as if to hide, momentarily forgetting he was caught on a knot too big to comfortably pull out. There was a small shuffle of confusion between his and Liam’s body and then they were butt to butt, still caught in a tight tie that made Harry gasp as it rotated inside him where he was already stuffed full. 

Harry tried to concentrate to think of anything to say, of any possible explanation to what he had just been caught doing. He couldn’t look up, couldn’t brave the reaction on Louis’ face. Especially not when Liam’s fur covered balls were pressed up against and tickling the sensitive skin around his asshole with each pulse of come. 

Liam sounded excited as he panted somewhere behind him and his tail wagged across Harry’s back as it would on any other ordinary day when Louis came home. There wasn’t much Harry could do but drop his head down in shame and try to stall the flood of everything he knew was about to come. 

“What the fuck Liam?” 

Harry’s head popped up in confusion as the first outburst wasn’t even directed towards him. It didn’t seem right to punish their dog. It wasn’t like Harry hadn’t been a willing participant and passive instigator. 

“After everything? This is what you do?” 

The anger in Louis’ voice made Harry think that he might be gearing up to give Liam a violent kick. Thankfully Louis started pacing instead. 

“I knew his scent was off, but this?? I never… What the actual fuck Liam!!” 

Harry cowarded under Louis’ angry voice that filled the room. It would be a lot easier if Liam wasn’t still twitching in his cunt, if his knot wasn’t pulling so much in this position that it ground against Harry’s prostate that forced the continuous stream of come to ooze from the tip of his cock. Maybe then he’d be able to think, to make sense of what was happening. 

“I didn’t know you liked to be bred like an animal,” Louis finally addressed Harry. “I didn’t know you were so desperate for another kid already.” 

Harry’s mind continued to swim. “What?” 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know,” Louis scoffed in disbelief, “Liam’s one of the cursed!” 

Harry finally tilted his face up and it hurt to see the way Louis rolled his eyes and stomped off towards the kitchen. There wasn’t really anywhere Harry could go just yet, so he gripped the blanket in his fists and prayed that Liam’s knot would go down soon. The sound of the coffee maker gurgling water was unfamiliar for this time of day, but he barely had time to ponder that before Louis returned with the coffee carafe half filled with the nearly boiling water straight from the machine. 

Harry hardly had time to cry out as Louis dumped the water directly onto their dog’s back, splashes of water that was too hot hitting Harry’s skin and making him flinch and pull against their tie. Before he had time to process the cruel act, Liam began to shift unnaturally. Harry fell forward as the knot inside him quickly shrank into a human penis that easily slipped out and then there was a naked man there beside him on their floor. 

“What the fuck?” Harry gasped out as he scrambled to cover himself with another of their couch blankets. He was sticky with milk and slick and come but there wasn’t much he could do about that. 

“Louis, I swear that wasn’t my intention at all. It was just a bit of fun,” the man, apparently still Liam, rushed to say as his fur already started to reappear. He was Liam their pet labrador again a moment later. 

Harry was in shock, frozen in place with wide eyes glued to the spot the naked man had been. 

“You really didn’t know,” Louis said more than asked, his voice softer than it had been just minutes before. Harry flicked his eyes up to look at his husband, his alpha, his Louis that he’d just betrayed. He’d  _ cheated _ . This changed  _ everything _ . 

Louis took Liam’s collar and dragged him towards the bathroom, closing the door to lock him in as they did when they had company over or something they didn’t want him to get into. Harry’s memories were already trying to rewrite themselves with the knowledge that Liam hadn’t always been just a pet.

“I knew Liam from back home,” Louis started as he ran his fingers through his hair and flopped down on the couch in disbelief. His eyes were unfocused as they stared across the floor. “He’d made some bad business decisions when they cursed those involved in the uprising. I took guardianship of him and yeah…” 

“I didn’t know,” Harry barely whispered as he clutched the blanket tighter around himself. 

“I don’t know if that makes it better or worse,” Louis through a huffed out laugh. 

Harry watched his alpha wearily as he slipped down from the couch and crawled towards him like a predator. Harry couldn’t quite read the look on his face which was unsettling and shifted his body back on instinct until he was stopped by the love seat behind him. 

“I never knew you had a bestiality streak,” Louis smirked, something dark in his expression. Harry whimpered under his direct attention. “When I wondered what you were doing at home, I never thought you’d be doing the dog.” 

Louis was hovering over him now, Harry clutching the blanket in tight fists against his chest. 

“Am I not keeping my omega satisfied?” Louis asked as he placed a hand on Harry’s knee. “Or are you just  _ that _ desperate for a knot?” 

Harry could only squeak as Louis’ hand slid down his inner thigh and through the gap in the blanket. Fingertips probed around until they eventually manipulated everything out of the way to sink two fingers deep into his core. Harry let out another squeak as they plunged into his sore pussy and felt around. 

“You’re so wet for it, aren’t you?” Louis nearly growled, his arousal rolling off him. “So wet and filled up.” 

Harry’s thighs parted for his alpha, thick fingers slowly fucking him with purpose. He was so sensitive and so overwhelmed, not knowing how to feel as his emotions changed as fast as a flip book and then back again. 

“My little omega at home alone bent over for a dog. How did it happen the first time? Did he push you over or did you beg for it?” Louis growled low but not angrily. 

“I wanted it,” Harry whispered, the shame he felt and Louis’ aggression turning him on more than it should. 

Louis fucked his fingers in hard. “I can tell. You looked so fucking sexy caught on his knot. You couldn’t get away, you were tied so tight. No wonder he knocked you up.” 

“What?” Harry frowned before his eyes rolled back as Louis hit a particularly tender spot. 

“Liam’s an alpha just like me. He can still breed you up and it smells like he did.” 

Harry thought back to the times they’d studded Liam out. That didn’t make sense. 

“If Liam is… Why did you…?” 

Louis must have read his mind as he smirked. “Thought I’d give him a chance to have at least a little fun,” he shrugged, “Guess we have you for that now. He can knot your cunt while I knot your mouth.” 

Harry shivered at the thought and gushed around Louis’ fingers. 

“Knew you’d like that,” Louis smirked. 

He pushed the blanket down off Harry’s shoulders and then laid him out on his back. Harry already felt so used and oversensitive, but he also wanted it. He parted his legs easily for Louis and wrapped them around his waist when Louis thrust in. 

“He left you so gaping I doubt you could even hold my knot,” Louis grunted as he fucked in. 

Harry knew it was exaggerating but he still clenched around him tighter. His alpha’s dick was satisfying in an entirely different way and his body was on fire having both in such a short amount of time. 

The swell of Louis’ knot caused Harry to cry out in dry orgasm, squeezing so tightly around it that Louis swore as he came. 

“I think the three of us will have a lot of fun together,” Louis smirked down at Harry whose heart immediately started to race in anticipation. “I don’t think we’ll have any problem keeping you bred and satisfied. I have a feeling Liam’s up for the challenge. Seems like he’s already started. But the next one is mine.” 

Harry looked up at his alpha with wide eyes as his hand moved to Harry’s stomach. Now that Louis had pointed it out, he could already tell. He hadn’t noticed because he hadn’t thought it possible. 

“I’ll make sure the next one is mine.” 

  
  



End file.
